


Permeability

by Chromaticism



Series: Shakarian Mechanics [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Knotting, Making Love, Somnophilia, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink meme<br/><b>FShep/Garrus sleep sex</b><br/><i>Shepard's having a wet dream about a certain turian. Said turian tries not to "take advantage" of her, but the half-moans and dirty talk make it easier said than done. Then she starts touching herself and begging him to take her, and he obliges.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Which game, or whether Shep & Garrus are an item at that point is irrelevant - so long as he fucks her sleeping, the orgasm wakes her up, and then the real fun begins...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Permeability

There were few things Garrus enjoyed more than the quiet hours of the skeleton shift. In the past that had been different, with those hours offering a chance for introspection, a chance to remember all his failings and all the people he had disappointed. With him so frequently being a member of the ground team, he couldn’t spend every waking hour calibrating the ship’s guns. When the Reapers had attacked, sharing a bed with Shepard had proven to be a more than effective distraction from his tendency to think deeply on past mistakes.

She was beautiful. Even asleep and snoring, as she always did when she’d just fallen asleep, she was attractive to him. 

He’d never found the softer-skinned species attractive. But as time had passed, he had grown to find a strange exoticism in them that had eventually led to just plain attraction for one red-haired Commander.

“Garrus,” Shepard said in a breathy voice.

He turned over to face her, a smile already on his face at the prospect of greeting his mate. The sight of Shepard’s green eyes didn’t meet him. Instead, her eyes were closed and she had progressed from snoring into her typical quiet, whistle-like breathing.

Garrus was slightly baffled. Was she pretending to be asleep?

Then she moaned and her body twitched.

“Yes.. want you,” she said.

With the smell of her arousal strong in his nasal plates, Garrus realized she was having one of those dreams.

About him.

It was always a source of marvel to remember that Commander Shepard had chosen him. Not Alenko, not Vega, not Krios, not anyone else. She had chosen, at the time, a scarred, failure of a turian, and it never failed to cheer him up that she, of all people, had believed in him. She had chosen to love him when all he could offer her was his skill with a rifle and his vigilant eyes on her six. Perhaps that was all that a military woman like Shepard had ever wanted?

It was with that in mind that Garrus turned back onto his side, facing away from Shepard. He wouldn’t take advantage of the fact that Shepard was asleep, aroused, and still moaning for him. He respected no one more. Despite that, it was incredibly difficult to ignore her.

“Please.. Garrus. Please.”

Cursing himself for his curiosity, he couldn’t help asking.

“What do you need, Shepard?”

She didn’t respond with words, and Garrus was relieved that she hadn’t replied. Maybe she was finally falling back into a deeper sleep. A few seconds later, Shepard’s hip hit his own. He turned back to face her and purred at the sight. Shepard had spread her thighs apart and was groaning. Her glistening sex, soft and so _open_ just beckoned him. When he’d first starting researching whether turians and humans were compatible, the one thing that had repeatedly revolved around his mind was the fact that human females didn’t have plates. Whether they were aroused or not, they were always open. He’d never considered Shepard on a sexual level before his random impulse to flirt with her, so it had been mind-blowing to realize that Shepard spent every waking moment open and ready for sex. Looking at her beautiful cunt, Garrus was undecided as to whether it called to his fingers, his tongue, or his cock. It wasn’t a surprise when he felt his guard plates beginning to spread. 

“Fuck me.. I want it.”

Despite the situation, it was an unimaginable ego boost that Shepard couldn’t even escape her attraction to him in her sleep. It was with that in mind, that he placed a taloned finger on her clit, and gently rubbed along it.

Shepard squirmed, a gasping moan escaping her, and her body rocked in his direction, seeking more contact. He teased her like that for a couple of minutes, enjoying the soft moans he’d pry out of her. 

“Tease,” she whispered so quietly he barely heard it. With her chest heaving with want, she sighed. Two fingers on her right hand brushed against his and pushed into her sodden sex.

“Want you.. Garrus. Want you... inside of me.”

She wouldn’t be too mad, would she? They’d been together for years, and they loved each other.

Throwing caution to the wind, Garrus carefully rolled on top of her, balancing himself on his hands and knees. In this position, he couldn’t help but be reminded of how small she was compared to him. Removing her hand with a gentle tug, he guided his rigid erection with his hand and rubbed himself through the fluids coating her thighs.

“Stop.. teasing,” she murmured with a whine. 

With a wide grin, and a deep rumble in his chest, Garrus pressed against her entrance, but not before teasing her one last time with the ridges of his cock, and slowly sank into her. He never got tired of the sight of his dark blue erection entering her pink flesh. He never got tired of the sight of her labia spreading open as his girth steadily grew. The thing he enjoyed seeing the most, however, was when her cunt took his fully engorged knot and when he pulled out maybe half an hour later to the sight of her pussy coated in his seed, and her entrance leaking it all over the mattress. But for now, he’d enjoy the feeling of each of his ridges popping into her tight pussy. The rest would come later.

When he finally felt her slick flesh press against his sheath, he groaned. Years after their first time together, Garrus was still surprised that she could even take all of him; he was quite long for a turian and she was so small and tight.

Shepard was oddly silent. Then her arms wrapped around his cowl and weakly pulled him down.

“Feels.. so good. Big.. ridges.”

Garrus held himself there, slowly sinking his body against Shepard’s as her legs wrapped surprisingly tightly around his waist. He knew that he was risking waking her up from her semi-conscious state, but he loved how much she enjoyed body contact during sex. He loved how she was always willing to put up with his heavy, dangerous body on her own to be as close as possible. Burying his head in one of the pillows above her head, Garrus waited, letting her silky flesh adjust to his size and shape.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes, growling low in his throat at the slick tightness around his length. Temptation was the only way he could describe the moans and whimpering groans beneath him, and he had to muster every bit of self control he had to keep still and let her adjust. He wouldn’t hurt her.

Then she started rocking underneath him, managing to move in a way that resulted in his knot popping out of her.

“Come on.. Garrus,” she whined.

She sounded so desperate, so needy. Garrus slowly pushed back in, and wrapped his arms around Shepard.

He slowly made love to her with closed eyes. Without his vision, it was incredibly easy to focus on the sensations of Shepard’s soft, cool skin rubbing against his carapace, her breasts pressed against his keel, and her mouth breathing warm breath against his neck. Still, Shepard moaned for him, continued to beg for him, seeming to enjoy the slow caress of their flesh meeting again and again even in her sleep.

“Spirits, Shepard,” he said. He sunk into the hilt and rolled his hips against her, recalling how she always loved how his plates would rub against her clit. “You feel so good, you know? So tight and warm. I could do this all night.”

The only reaction she had to his words was to sigh and clutch at his body tighter. Understanding that his voice was having an effect on her dreams, he continued.

“You feel perfect,” he said, shuddering at the sudden contractions she was making around his length. She was close.

“I want you to cum for me, Shepard,” he purred, “I want to feel you cum around my cock.”

It was as if she’d heard him as she began to groan loudly, and the pulsing contractions that accompanied her orgasm began. He continued to slowly thrust in and out with her climax, loving her as best as he knew how.

“Garrus?” 

Her voice was scratchy, but she was undoubtedly awake. Knowing that she had to be aware of what he’d been doing, he just continued.

He moved so that she was sat in his lap. Her green eyes were slightly dazed and her lips slack, but she managed to muster a smile for him that warmed his heart.

“You really fucked me whilst I was asleep?”

Moving his hands to her hips, he began to slowly rock her up and down, smirking when her breath stuttered and when her head slumped against his cowl.

“You begged me, and I’ll always take care of my mate, Shepard,” he said.

With a sudden surge of force, she pushed him onto his back. She wound her hips against his groin, smiling deviously at him as his talons pinched into her waist. 

“I suppose it’d be unfair to make you do all the work,” she murmured to herself.

Garrus chuckled.

“It wasn’t really work, Shepard. At least, I’m fairly sure that work doesn’t usually feel this good,” he said.

Shepard stopped moving when his hips began to return her movements.

“Relax, Garrus,” she said. “Let me take care of you.”

With a stretch of his legs, he settled into the bed. Wanting to feel more of her smooth skin, he spread his hands around her so that his fingers met at the small of her back. Garrus didn’t particularly understand how she was so comfortable to have his slightly blunted talons wrapped so tightly around her body, but he’d gladly take advantage of her seeming nonchalance. Garrus settled his fringe back into the pillows and prepared to watch his mate ride him.

“Go ahead,” he said with a magnanimous nod.

She lifted herself completely off of his weeping length, hovering above it and revealing her dripping sex to him. Then she sunk down, slamming into his lap with a wet slap. They groaned in unison, and his hands twitched spasmodically around her waist. Spirits, he wanted to take control. He was so close.

She continued that torturous pace until he came. His knot swelled inside her and locked them together, ensuring that his seed was plugged inside her. Shepard unceremoniously flopped onto his torso and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m going back to sleep now,” she grumbled.

“Try not to beg for me again,” Garrus joked, holding her tightly to his body as he emptied himself inside her. “Well, you can beg for me, but not for at least another thirty minutes.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass, Garrus,” she murmured.

“Maybe in another thirty minutes,” Garrus said with a quirk of his mandibles, smiling unbeknownst to her.

Shepard groaned.

“What am I going to do with you?” She asked.

“Many, many _sex-related_ things in thirty minutes?”

When she didn't reply, choosing instead to remain silent, Garrus gently nudged her. 

“I am currently fast asleep,” Shepard grumbled. 

Garrus simply hummed contentedly to himself.

He loved the skeleton shift.


End file.
